Precious memories
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Remembering the high school days with Topher


**Ok just to let you know so I am not confusing you people, I am bringing this back to the past for a little bit, so we can see what kind of other things teenage Bennett and Topher went through in high school. This first chapter is going to be right in the middle of the first chapter of "First Impressions". I don't own Dollhouse. **

_Battle of the sexes_

"He really is incredible isn't he?" Bennett Halverson asked leaning on the palm of her hand staring across the room.

Crystal Blake followed her best friend's eyes to see who this _"he"_ she was speaking of.

"Oh! Your talking about Topher? I really don't think that of him but sure, he's a doll" Crystal twirled her red hair.

Bennett tore her eyes from her love interest and looked at her best friend "Sorry, I just, well I never met a guy like Topher before" Bennett said

"Miss Halverson, Miss Blake, would you like to share something with the class?" The Trigonometry teacher asked the two teenage chatterboxes.

"No sir, my apologizes" Bennett blushed

Crystal faked zipping her mouth closed.

The bell soon sounded which released the students to their third block or first lunch, Bennett and Crystal had to go to third block along with Topher and Damien.

"hey cutie" Damien grabbed Crystal from behind

Crystal turned around and hugged her boyfriend "Hey honey pie!"

Topher looked over at Bennett and waved to her, to which she waved back.

Crystal saw this and mentally hit herself in the head but physically hand signaled Bennett to walk over to Topher.

Bennett walked over to Topher "Hey"

"Hey Bennett!" Topher said way too enthusiastically causing other people in the hallway to give him a passing glance.

"H-how are you?" Bennett asked

"Well I'm pretty good now, what about you?" Topher asked

"I- I'm doing fine thank you" Bennett smiled

"Halverson, Brink, Peters, Blake! Get to class now!" The principal yelled

The four teenagers raced to their classrooms.

This time when they sat down Topher was staring at Bennett.

"Dude, If you were any more obvious you could just wear a flashing sign" Damien nudged Topher in the elbow.

"Huh? What? Did you just say something man friend?" Topher asked

Damien shook his head "Just ask her out already man, you look like a sad lost puppy"

"What If she doesn't like me?" Topher asked

"Dude, from what my girl told me, she is crushing over you just as much as your crushing over her" Damien said

"What did Crystal tell you?" Topher asked

"That Bennett is falling for you as much as you are falling for her." Damien smirked

Topher stared at Bennett again and went into a trance staring at her.

"Hey Nett, your being stared at" Crystal laughed

Bennett looked over and blushed.

"Wave!!!!" Crystal whispered

Bennett smiled and waved knocking Topher out of his trance.

He smiled and waved slowly and awkwardly.

* * *

"_We have to do something about these two, they are practically drooling over one another_" Crystal told Damien over the phone that night.

"_I know, It is very painfully obvious that they are into each other"_ Damien said

"_Oh hang on honey pie, Nett is calling me now" _Crystal said

"_You know what? Just call me back when your done, I'll call Topher see what I can get out of him_" Damien said

"_Alright later hun"_ Crystal flashed over to Bennett

"_Hey Nett, what's up?" _Crystal answered the phone call

"_Not much, just got off the phone with someone actually"_ Bennett smiled

"_Oh really? Come on don't leave a sister hanging!! Who?" _Crystal asked

"_Topher"_ Bennett said

"_Did you call him? He call you? What?!" _Crystal said

"_He called me"_ Bennett said

"_What did he want?"_ Crystal asked

"_He asked me out" _Bennett said excitedly

"_Oh my god!!!!!!! What did you say? I will kill you if you said no!!!"_ Crystal said jumping up and down.

"_Oh I said yes"_ Bennett said

"_Oh my god!!!!! Nett!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You go girl!!!!!!!!!!!" _Crystal squealed

"_Thanks I think"_ Bennett laughed

"_Well I better go, curfew remember?" _Bennett asked

"_Oh yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow girl!" _Crystal said

"_See you" _Bennett hung up

"Oh my god! I have to call Damien! We did it!!!!!!" Crystal jumped for joy.

* * *

**Alright so would you please be so kind and review? Thanks see you next chapter!**


End file.
